


The Glass Scientists WIP Stories

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Story ideas and Chapters [3]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Kissing, Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artistic License, Artistic License: History, Artistic License: Medicine, Babies, Baby Animals, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloody Mary References, Body Horror, Comfort Food, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, Edward Hyde Is So Done, Emotionally Constipated Edward Hyde, Emotionally Constipated Henry Jekyll, Expect tears, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Angst, Frankenstein Will Be Nice In Some Of These, Fridge Horror, Gen, He loves Roberts chubby cheeks but won't admit it, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, Henry Jekyll is so done, Horror, Hurt Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, If my brain thinks it I write it, Implied Mpreg, Insane Henry Jekyll, Jasper Kaylock Is A Cinnamon Bun, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Need Hugs, Post Mpreg, Psychological Horror, Robert Lanyon Is So Done, Sad and Happy, Separated AU, Sherlock Holmes May Appear, Wounded Gazelle Gambit, everyone is so done, fusionverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: All my TGS story ideas that I come up with so I can get feedback before they are officially out
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon, Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Jasper Kaylock & Rachel Pidgley, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley
Series: Story ideas and Chapters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. You Are Me

That was close...too close, but oh well he was home free! 

Hyde laughed as he jumped through the society's window, just having avoided the police he had accidently led into the Blackfog Bazaar, he did feel bad that he would not be able to enjoy it the rest of the time it was supposed to be in the city, but it would return, a few feds would not stop it from appearing like it always did eventually! 

"You got us chased like a wild animal!!!" Henry's voice shouted in his head making Edward wince at the pitch and ignore the mirror which would undoubtedly show his other half's unhappiness 

"Oh do shut up...I can't enjoy the Bazaar anymore and I got us out of there" Edward said airily, reaching into a drawer to get into his counterparts clothes so he would not suffocate the other when he switched them back, his fun got cut short but more would come, he just needed to bring the monsters out again whenever he-

Oh, that was new...

The office was trashed, papers strewn everywhere, ingredients and other chemicals out and thrown about like they were trash, the transformation potion had been moved from inside the locked desk to out on top of it, the lock scratched and busted on the drawer it had been hidden in, plus the notes detailing the creation of HJ7 and the journal detailing Hyde's birth were missing.

Who had done this? Why had they done this? How much had they learned by now?

Hyde downed the potion he had stuffed into his jacket just as Henry was about to start in on those questions and the pain nearly distracted the other completely from what their office had become but the wrecked room would not be forgotten long as the last few bits of the ooze dripped out of it's host.

Jekyll ripped out of the clothes of his counterpart, the fabric digging into his flesh like a vice since the other had not bothered to change after seeing the state of the office and quickly put on his own garments before heading out of the office ignoring the shakiness he still possessed from the lingering discomfort of transforming back.

The lodgers had all gone to sleep by this time so the halls were empty, he would only have to concern himself with perhaps a night owl or two, but he did not care, which one could have possibly done this!? Who could have suspected-

No

Only one ....only one ...that one slip up ...in front of her...

\---

Frankenstein chewed happily on some brownies that Mr. Doodle had brought her earlier that evening saying they would help keep her energy up and indeed they did, she would make sure to compliment him later, they had given her enough strength to go to that supposed alchemists office and figure out what had happened when her creation was taking a walk.

Henry's journal was a fascinating read indeed, he truly had been delusional in thinking the human soul could be cut up like cake on a plate and separated, poor fool, she almost felt sorry for him...part of her wondered if the potion was a stupid attempt to cure the depression he seemed to have ,if the way he worded things in the earliest pages seemed to point to.

The neat handwriting clashed sharply against messy chicken scratch in the later pages, excited, child-like scrawl, speaking to a mind going faster than the body, no cares in the world, true passion, for everything, she would very much like to meet Mr. Hyde...seemed he would be much better company than Jekyll …less boring and most certainly did not believe in trying to sanitize mad science! Bah! 

The door burst open and a disheveled Doctor Jekyll burst in looking wild and she would have joyfully thought mad if he did not have that look directed at her.

Creature was still on their walk, but what did it matter...she could handle this fake easily

"Give...me....my...BOOKS....back!!!" Henry gasped out having ran all the way to Frankenstein's room and up all the stairs, he for once was glad for Hyde's constant roof hopping, it gave him more stamina than he normally would have had, but the trip still left him out of breath and his limbs felt like mush.

Frankenstein just smiled softly 

"Oh I will, don't worry though, I have not told anyone about the contents of your journals, very interesting reading I must say, much more interesting than how you play yourself off to be, splitting your soul up to form a completely new personality, a potion to help that form come out, to morph and twist the body into its new shape, very mad of you, I'm almost impressed" 

Henry just stomped forward and yanked the journal out of her hands, normally he would have been more gentle, but he was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life, she had invaded his privacy, learned his darkest secret, a secret he had not even let Lanyon know about despite everything they had been through together. 

Now this... _witch_...was the first one to find out...

 _"Seems she has caught onto you doctor, too bad, I was hoping your precious Lanyon would be the first to discover us, his face would be glorious!"_ Hyde cackled as Henry looked for anything, any way he could possibly get out of this situation, but it was too late, his secret was out and if Frankenstein chose, she could ruin everything he had built, she had already convinced the lodgers not to do the expedition, this information could make them hate him...they already seemed to not like him as much as they did, if they liked him at all...

"You do realize your nothing but a pocket book right? Someone who is funding true science...but useless on your own, you failed in your experiment, but you did succeed in bringing SOMEONE forth who COULD do things properly, perhaps you should let Mr. Hyde out to do a proper job" Frankenstein knew she was being petty, but she was still angry at the others comments about her beloved Elizabeth, she was in no mood to play fair after that...

"Hyde is wanted for the fires.." Henry started 

"Which someone else set, you just placed the blame on him to keep from looking bad, you claimed it was to prevent the lodgers from being arrested but that is not the truth is it? You just did not want make yourself look bad, like you made a mistake in creating the society, how pathetic" Victoria growled out "who cares what the outside world thinks? Their a bunch of drooling fools who care more about fancy clothing and pretending to be respectable than what lays just beyond the void! I built a body from the ground up! Every vein and fingernail on creature...because I said it should be! People could make themselves so much MORE...But choose not to, going through useless lives and dying with nothing to their name but 'oh they conformed to society' ha!" 

"They are the majority, one slip up could lead them to destroy all of us..." Henry almost whispered, Hyde's cackles grew louder in his head.

"We are scientists! We have the power! They can keep their torches and pitchforks! What is that against a LEVIATHAN!? You are a coward! I would very much like to speak to the REAL scientist hiding in your skin...You are NOTHING without him around..." 

He can't listen to this...needed...to leave...

Henry hugged his journals to his chest and ran out of the door, not stopping till he was back inside his office and locked the door sliding down the wood frame and sighing as he hit his head on it lightly trying to calm down.

 _"Oh, that was FUN! She ripped you apart! She's right you know, without me to temper all those nasty little thoughts you would fall apart from the strain! And even with me you can't handle it!"_ Hyde sneered 

"Shut up...I have to try and see what of this mess I can salvage..." 

_"Why bother? The lodgers already got what they wanted out of you, you bailed them out of jail, but the second they got their mitts on a true explorer into the unknown, they abandoned you, spit on your pathetic attempts to make a party of their labors, to put a cotton ball on a stab wound more or less and even know who knows what they are plotting? They don't need you or Lanyon, they just need your money, that is easily obtainable if you know how to pick locks, and just how did we get found out again? A picked lock!"_ Hyde explained from the mirror watching as his other selfs face went paler with each word.

"No! They are not like that! Their not petty thieves!" Jekyll argued not wanting to believe any of his lodgers would stoop to such lows! 

_"Wouldn't they? I'll be generous and give them two months before they turn to crime, one if Frankenstein goes off on her own adventures and leaves them behind, but oh well, what should we care? They abandoned us for her so its there loss"_ Hyde shrugged grinning as Henry turned to glare at him.

"Then all the more reason for me to protect them! She's a danger to them...she's not good for any of them!"

_"It's funny, watching you try to cling to any shred of humanity you can, but it was selfishness and greed that led to my birth, don't try and play the saint, your the farthest thing from it, maybe I should be allowed to take over, what can a few coppers do to me? I already escaped them twice!"_

Henry's eyes darted around as he tried to think of any reason not to give into what Hyde wanted, Frankenstein wanted him so badly? She could see just how mad he was then...transforming twice in one night would be a strain on his body but he did not care, he needed to go back down into his mind for a while, needed some peace...

The messy office was hard to navigate through and Jekyll was too upset to really pay attention as broken glass cut into his hands as he grabbed the salt packet from the floor, not noticing it was different salt as he poured it into the beaker.

The colors swirled and instead of a sickly green hue the potion turned a luminous orange, but Henry did not care, his eyes stung with tears, thinking it was just another one of Hyde's hallucinations he downed the new potion, it was salty like the transformation potion, but there was a hint of sweetness, something new.

Wait...

The potion

The salt...not..the right...

The salt had been pink, not ... oh no...

Jekyll tried to scream as pain shot through every part of his body, his head felt like it was splitting open, as if someone had swung down an ax, every nerve was on fire as he writhed on the floor, no sounds came out of his open mouth, just horrid gurgling, Hyde was screaming, why was he screaming? It was ...fading...

Then

Silence

For the first time in what seemed like so many years, his mind, was quiet, no Hyde screeching profanities, insulting, trying to scare him. 

Henry lifted his head to the mirror, expecting to see Hyde glaring down at him

Just his own face

Somewhat

His eyes now were Hyde's electric green with a few specks of his old red and a bright blond, almost white, streak was shot down the side of his head from his bangs to behind his ear, the new mop frizzy from rolling around on the ground and his clothes now missing several buttons and orange stains on his waistcoat and pants, he now looked paler too, like he had not seen the sun before.

What...was this. That he was seeing...he felt....whole...Hyde was no longer in his head, he was whole again...

Mirth started to bubble in the doctors chest as a grin, not unlike Hyde's spread across his face,he felt so good and only one word slipped in a raspy voice from pale lips...

"Freeeeeee..."


	2. Down Will Come Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: omegaverse and mpreg

Lavender hummed as she walked down the hallway, a plate of Rachels cookies in her hands, she was hoping that Doctor Lanyon and Doctor Jekyll had not left for a night out, she told them she was going to be in her lab all day well everyone else enjoyed the day out in the town.

Both men had been so...strange acting as of late, she hoped nothing was wrong...

Walking in on all that blood...

The extremofaunic zoologist shook her head to clear it and slapped a smile back on her face, that was months ago, perhaps something was amiss with Mr. Hyde? Jekyll had not transformed into him in ages and whenever asked said he was still there but they were putting off the shift for a while.

She had not heard of anything breaking or any other reason to keep Hyde locked up...

But anyway she would give them a small present, maybe that would help whatever was going on.

Noises came from inside the office...sounded like...giggling? 

"Robert that tickles..." came a whisper from inside that Lavender had to strain to hear

"Relax and listen to the doctor" Roberts voice came next and intrigued Lavender looked for a crack in the door so she could see.

"I don't want someone running in here thinking something is wrong" Henry said sounding a bit out of breath.

"No one is here, they are out today" 

"Except Miss Lavender and Victoria Frankenstein" 

"Miss Lavender will be in her lab all day and Frankenstein almost never leaves hers" 

The sound of a long-suffering sigh came from inside before a mild chuckle was heard "Alright, but be careful, I do not want them inheriting your louder tendances" 

"That's mean...is Edward coming out?" 

"He's staying out of this" 

Finding a proper crack Lavender looked into the room to find both men still properly clothed, though Jekyll had his shirt lifted slightly with Lanyon kneeling next to him with Henry running his fingers through the curly chocolate locks as the other was laid down on the sofa with Roberts head on his stomach...

Which was swollen slightly 

When had...no one had noticed THAT? Then again he had been wearing looser clothes as of late...not transforming into Hyde...going around the building without shoes when he could...complaints about soreness...

Stupid stupid stupid! 

Had she not been holding a plate she would have slapped herself in the head, but-oh! She needed to tell the others! 

Setting the plate down the zoologist ran down the hall to grab her phone so she could tell everyone to gather some baby things and party supplies, this was so exciting! A baby in the building! She would be an auntie!!! 

\--

"Boy or girl?" Robert asked softly not bothering to lift his head from its very comfortable resting spot. 

"Impatient alpha, it's too soon to tell just yet" Henry quipped but it had no bite behind it, Edward was thankfully being good that day and keeping himself busy inside their head, though he could feel him once and a while coming back up curious about the attention the bump was getting, feeding a bit off of his counterparts happiness and contentment.

"Their going to be daddy's little prince or princess" Lanyon said matter-of-factly smiling wider making his cheeks stand out even more and chuckled when his mate chose to poke him in the nose with the tip of his index finger.

"Hey give me some of the credit they are on MY lap!" 

"Don't worry you-"

CRASH

"Suppose this morning was too nice to last..." Henry deadpanned and both men got to their feet to fix random bits of clothing and straighten out hair, hoping that the mess was not too large and require heavy lifting.

Both opened the door and stepped out neither seeing the plate of cookies just outside it and headed towards where they heard the boom.

A lot of whispers were heard down the hall, something even flying past the end of it, and upon entering both their eyes widened at the sight of a pink and blue nightmare.

Streamers had been flung around and stuck to random furniture and some landed where they guessed they were supposed to be, chairs, none of which seemed to match, had been placed about the room,lab tables had been dragged from their spots to be used as food tables, some even still having chemical stains or burn marks on them.

Balloons, not filled with near as much helium as they needed floated around, one even hovering past Henry who was hit by an urge to deck it like the rubber sphere was a punching bag and hope it popped.

Robert looked very much like someone who had gotten their shoe spit in

Lodgers ran about, carrying random items, placing decorations and finally seemed to notice their extra guests and Cheshire cat grins spread across the crowd.

Oh no...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" came the united shout as a crowd of rouge scientists suddenly became a herd of wildebeests as they got rushed.

Goodness they were glad that had not brought the entire building down! 

"Come sit down dears!" Miss Flowers said as she pretty much yanked the two towards a couple chairs which had the closest proximity to each other and plopped them into the seats, both too shocked to resist and found themselves with hands full of cake slice, curtesy of Mr. Doddle.

"Are you going to spend your pregnancy at home so we can still keep working with our chemicals?" Griffin asked only to be bonked in the head by Mrs. Cantilupe who quickly got to ranting at him for his rude question. 

"We can work on our other projects!" Virginia Ito said smiling gently "We don't want to bar you from coming around" 

"Oh perhaps we can make them a little lab outfit!" came a random lodgers shout 

"That would be so cute! It could have a little duck stitched onto it!" 

"Don't forget the goggles! Make them adjustable! So they can keep using it!" 

"We need to get to shopping!" 

"Now just wait a minute-!" Robert started to say not liking how they were butting in on HIS mates pregnancy. 

"Who's going to deliver it?" Came another voice 

"Well we actually plan on a hos-" Henry began only to be drowned out and closed his mouth knowing he was not about to be heard any time soon.

"Mr. Lanyon of course! He's his mate" Miss flowers said "That's the best for the both of them and great bonding too" 

"But he will need him focused on other things, he can't be a mate and a doctor at the same time!" 

"One of us could do it! He could even deliver here!" 

What fresh hell was this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some notes on the story
> 
> this takes place in more modern times (what time you can pick at your leaser ) 
> 
> Jekyll and Hyde can transform at will and do not need the potion anymore 
> 
> Robert and Henry are mated and have been a while and the lodgers and him know about Edward Hyde (might make a prequel detailing that ...who knows?) 
> 
> Lanyon's wife in the comic might make an appearance here (there's was a political marriage in the webcomic so that's more or less what it is here ) Alphas and Omega's can have multiple mates (Robert married her since her other marriage prospect was a known abuser ) and she enjoys the freedom of not being the "head mate" and is still a virgin and both are fine with keeping it that way and having only one to two mates is seen as modest (three? ) does Hyde count....) it's not uncommon for "mates" to be taken for the others protection and that is were the relationship ends 
> 
> Frankenstein will not be as antagonistic towards Henry here and will be kinda like that aunt who thinks she knows everything 
> 
> I do want Sherlock and Watson to appear here (in which way is SPOILERS)


	3. TGS theory (sorry)

Just a theory...let me know what you guys think.

What if Frankenstein was Jekyll’s relative? 

Some have theorized she might be his aunt, but what if she is his mum? If she was college age (18-20 ) when she made the creature and spent a couple years recovering from her crime against nature, giving life naturally some time between that (something she might feel pride at having created life through multiple means ) and add Jekyll’s 35 years, that would make her 55, give or take, which considering my co-worker who is also in his 50′s is quiet capable of kicking major ass if he wanted to, Frankie girl should still be able bodied enough to do her adventures (her stupid run in with a lizard not withstanding, but that was a brain issue, not a physical one)

Bonus points if it was with Henry Clerval (and either after his death or because she was set to marry Elizabeth ) she dumped the newborn (much like she did before...) at a random house, wrapped in something with her lovers name on it and that is why the two characters share the same first name. 

Jekyll’s family did not seem to support his love of science and if his depression is anything to go by, might have been abusive (physically, mentally or both ) which considering the times would not have been seen as that bad since the kid was not even theirs, but they kept him around because of fertility issues making them desperate to carry on the family name. 

Would explain why Hyde has blond hair and green eyes (they even seem to be taking on her more olive shade in later panels, even if it is from the potion wearing off, it is still an interesting detail ) And why Jekyll has such a love for science (to the point he said he would DIE for it, hint-hint...)despite flashbacks telling us his parents did not support him. And Clerval had a very bubbly personality in the book and Hyde always seems like he is on a sugar rush (not to mention both Jekyll and Hyde are shown giving support to Rachel (one more comforting than the other...) and Jekyll obviously takes his caretaker role seriously...and WHAT role did Henry Clerval have for Frankenstein in the book? Nursing him/her back to health! 

And it might explain why Frankenstein despises Jekyll so much too, if he took after her beloved Henry in appearance (Frankenstein in the book took HIS death harder than even Elizabeth!) she would be thinking “Not only does this industrialist slut try to sanitize mad-science but he also has the gall to look like, and share a name with my lover!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this chapter out so everyone can see a taste of what I have planned...as if I don't have enough ideas running through my head...
> 
> oh well at least I will get THIS idea out so I can work on my main story (it's better to get it out than let it fester and interfere with "we are what we make ourselves"
> 
> my advice for anyone with a bunch of roos loose in the top paddock is to just get the ideas out, get the first chapter for your story out there like what I am doing with my WIP series so it is OUT of your brain and you can focus on your main project, don't worry about it taking a little time away from writing your story, your readers will understand and will enjoy seeing what other treats are in store for them later on the line ^^
> 
> Oh and P.S I am going to play some artistic license in the story and have people have no issues towards homosexuals (people already are doing those stories and I have no use for that kind of drama ) 
> 
> Happy reading and writing!


End file.
